lis_mundifandomcom-20200213-history
The Principality of Alicia
Situated on the north west coast of the 'Name WIP' continent, Alicia claims to be the most northern bastion of civilization in the known world. It is known for its cold and snowy environment as well as being geographically secure behind mountain ranges and with the only routes into the country being designated roads and the icy seas to the north. Its closest neighbours are the city states it shares an alliance with as well as the nation of Cotorgrath to the south. 'History' 'Geography' The primary environment of Alicia consists of snowy taiga and tundra biomes, with persistent snowstorms for a good part of the year which are replaced by a short period by rainstorms in the warmer season. The primary mainland is made up of large open plains of snow drift, the larger forests having being cut down to fuel Alicia's growing industrial capacity however with recent conservation efforts, a large section of the alpine forests bordering the main plains have been preserved. One large taiga forest remains across the eastern side of the drifts of Alicia, a popular hunting spot as well as home to one of Alicia's ice lakes. The northern side of Alicia is where it is most open from its mountainous cover, instead the sea taking up a large portion of the northern border and playing host to a good few ice bergs as well as deep ocean. While being far north the seas are still open enough for ships to pass freely, the threat of ice bergs however is very prominent, though the Alician Coastal Defence Fleet is commonly seen out using ice bergs as target practice as well as clearing them out of the main shipping lanes. The northern ocean is fed by one the largest river in Alicia, flowing from the western mountains, through the capital to the estuary at Alicia's primary port. The other thing people tend to think of when they think of Alicia is the mountain ranges that form a natural border around a large portion of the country. The peaks vary in height with no official height being measured but it is abundantly clear they are far from an easy climb. The southern mountains play host to large swathes of alpine forest making a more rich and beautiful sight compared to the more northern ranges, while there are still some forests there they are much more sparse and open compared to the southern ones. 'Culture' 'Important persons ' Leaders *Alice Rayonannt de la Venerer - Princess and ruler of Alicia *Ilari Mikalora - Advisor in charge of international relations *Veikko Selwyn - Advisor in charge of internal affairs *Eloise Aubree - Advisor in charge of the economy and production Military *Namia Mia Valda - Field Marshal of the Alician Royal Army *Helmi Marina - Admiral of the Alician Royal Navy *Harietta Evy Mercia - Air Chief Marshal of the Alician Royal Air Force *Nikolass Hendrik - General of the Alician Homeguard *Aleria de la Cyrano - Leader of the Alician Jaegers Category:Nations